


like you wanna be loved

by Pompomchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuz he's such a darling, Day 4, Dear god tendou will kill me, Established Relationship, Guess Ushijima's position, He'll smack my face with his guess block, I still hope this is okay, M/M, Okay this turned out to be weird, Prompt : kissing, So much OOCness, Sorry Not Sorry, Unbeta-ed, Wakatoshi being super curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: Tendou gives him slow, soft, bone-melting kisses.And Wakatoshi wonders why it's not the other way around.





	like you wanna be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow darlings! 
> 
> Have this for Shipping Inc.'s Day 4 prompt :: kissing. 
> 
> Writing Tendou is so fucking tough I wanted to kill myself. Sorry this is short, unbeta-ed, and crappy. I have exams from 29th and this is what I'm doing. Wow. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://pompomchan7.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pompomchan7?s=09), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009687754298) or [WordPress](https://pompomchan25.wordpress.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr](https://pompomchan7.tumblr.com/post/167910090937/like-you-wanna-be-loved-fandom-haikyuu)?

**_like you wanna be loved_ **

  
(26.11.2017)

 

  
When they had started going out, right after the spring preliminaries, Wakatoshi had thought that their kisses would be like the both of them — enthusiastic like Tendou and intense like himself. When it hadn't turned out to be so, he had — surprisingly — been quite...disappointed, to say the least.

  
At first he had thought that maybe he had assumed too early — thinking that their lifestyle on the court would apply to the bedroom as well. Later, however, when nothing had changed, Wakatoshi had once again guessed that it must be because he was so inexperienced that Tendou was holding back. But in all the time Wakatoshi had known him, holding back hadn't seemed to be one of Tendou's capabilities. So this one possibility had also been crossed out.

  
Over the course of the year, as they had progressed from kissing to touching below the belt to finally having intercourse, many such guesses had followed and every time Wakatoshi's logic had nullified them all. Eventually, frustration had won over and after one such session of mutual pleasuring, Wakatoshi had finally decided to be direct about it instead of tormenting himself.

  
"Satori" he had said, "Why do you kiss me like we are dying?"

  
"Hmmm....huh?!"

  
Satori had sat up in bed like a recoiled spring, flame-bright hair in a disarray and sleepy eyes stretched wide for once.

  
"Why do you kiss me like we are dying?" Wakatoshi had repeated. Satori had never appeared to be this slow in their high school days.

"I heard you the first time, Toshi!" Satori had shrieked, "But why?"

  
"In those romance movies you love, the couples always kiss softly when they are about to go separate ways. Are you dying? Or planning to break up with me?"

  
Satori's eyes had gone soft for a moment, crinkling at the corners. He had leaned over Wakatoshi's frame, long, bony fingers encasing his face and said, "You make it sound so easy... as if that is possible!"

  
"Then what is it?"

  
"Oh! You're always so collected, Toshi-kun" Satori had grinned, slowly stretching up and sitting on his lap. "I thought you wouldn't want to get messy!"

  
"It is always messy when we have sex."

  
"But it isn't the same! You are such a gentleman, I thought you would want to do this like the purebreds too!"

  
Wakatoshi had felt his lips tilting at the corners and a laugh had bubbled out of him. "Is that so?" he had asked, smiling up at his boyfriend.

  
"Mm hmmmm" Satori had purred, "Would you like to change that setting now then, Ushijima-san?"

  
Wakatoshi still remembers how sultry Satori's voice had been then, and how blood had rushed to his head in an instant.

  
"Yes" he had breathed into Satori's mouth, "Yes, if you will."

  
"Mess me up, Satori."

  
And Tendou had done just that.

 

  
****E N D****

(26.11.2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheeran's [Kiss Me](https://youtu.be/Yn9IAPgz3KE) cuz I suck at titles.
> 
> You can also follow Shipping Inc. on [tumblr](http://shipping-inc-universe.tumblr.com) or [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/shipperslife/)
> 
>  **EDIT ::** okay, so a friend of mine read this and she said that she could not initially follow the idea of "soft kisses" before death because when you're about to die, you kiss them with everything you've got and it's very .. heated. 
> 
> I went with the idea that Tendou and I watch these angsty, super sad romcoms where people are lying on hospital beds and kissing their loved ones goodbye VERY SOFTLY because they CAN'T MOVE. HAHAHHAHAHAH. OKAY. THAT'S VERY SAD. SORRY. AND VERY FUNNY. OKAY BYE!!!


End file.
